Hyper Wars Cross Mix
by Tekken2328
Summary: In a time when viruses spreaded throughout the world in computers. And Flynn has to stop the virus from spreading everywhere in the world. So The New Age is happening and there must be protection to it. WARNING! ABSOLUTELY NOT FOR CHILDREN!
1. Prolouge

Hyper Wars Cross Mix

Prolouge

In a time and a place in the year 2029 a software engineer named Flynn wanted to create Encom and wanted to develop a new web browser for Microsofts new operating system Windows 12 and to be released around the end of 2029. But unexpectedly the Web browser prototypes have b een corrupted by a computer virus and the virus affected all computers around the world. It is now up to Flynn to save the files and to restore the computers around the world back to normal.

Flynn noticed a glowing red light on the Hard drive indecator and checked to see what it was. Hmm he said and he turned on the computer to check what was erong and suddenly he was shocked that all the data was corrupted. "What the hell happened?" Flynn said as he searched for the file over and over again. Flynn was angry ,clenching his fist and he said "What corrupted the files for the new web browser prototype!". He smashed his fist on the desk furiously and then he saw a chamber what was called the virtual fantasy chamber. "Whats this?" Flynn said and he walked into the chamber and then he screamed and disappeared. When he went to the virtual world inside the computer and the servers Flynn realized he was naked. "How did my clothes disappear?" Flynn said and Flynn also heard a voice. "Flynn". "Who are you? Show yourself!". And it was a giant Krazoa statue talking to him. Flynn was suprised to see a Krazoa statue moving and talking to him. And then appeared a vigelante named Eli and he was a anthropermorfic wolf that wears a headband. "Who is this guy?" Flynn asked? "His name is Eli and he will gather all the Krazoa spirits to me. While you try to destroy the viruses on this world" The Krazoa Statue said. "You got a problem with that!" Eli said. "No..no. Im alright.." Flynn said. "First put some clothes on." said the Krazoa statue and gave him a vest and cargo pants and a sword. "Your all set for your journey Flynn. Good luck" And then the statue went undergound. Eli went to look for some Krazoa spirits and then encountered a dinosaur and a Fox. "Who are you guys?" Eli said. "Im Fox Mccloud and this is Prince Tricky". "This is a dinosaur planet?" asked Flynn. "Yes and we are trying to find a lady".


	2. Chapter 1

Hyper Wars Cross Mix

Chapter 1

The end of a new beginning

"A lady?" Said Eli. Soon as Fox and the gang walked into a tunnel they heard a ladys voice. "Help me...please...help me...Im...dying..." "Can you hear that?" said Fox. "I..need Krazoa spirits...Or I will not survive...Help me." "She sounds like she's in big trouble Fox." Said Tricky. "Do you wish to accept the test" Said the Krazoa statue. "Who ever she is I need to save and protect her. So I accept the test" Said Eli. "First collect all the Krazoa spirits and then she will be freed" Said the statue. "Ill save her even if I die!" Said Eli. "Fox and Flynn go attack the enemies, while I save the lady". Then Eli went into another dimesnion and then when he was walking he saw a blue vixen sleeping in the crystal chamber. "He..he..hello!" he said and then he started to drool as his jaw dropped. He started to look underneath the crystal to see the nice view under her skirt. Eli was in love mode and could not help himself. "I need to stop waisting time and get back to finding the Krazoa spirits." Eli said. Then when Eli collected all the Krazoa spirits he went out of the dimension. Fox grabbed a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it up. He then inhaled and exhaled and then said "Man that felt good." "You smoke?" Said Flynn. "Yeah sometimes."said Fox. Eli went to the area the statue was at and then the statue rised up. "You collected the Krazoa spirits. But there is one more." "One more?" Said Eli. "Yes there is one more Krazoa spirit somewhere here. So go get it to save her." "Alright then." Said Eli. "Fox,Flynn. we need to find the last Krazoa spirit. Follow me!" they ran till they heard a voice. "I cant let you go any further!" "Who are you?" Said Fox. "I am the leader of this planet. Call me General Scales." "what do you want from us?" Said Eli. "Nothing just death and Foxes are evil and they cause Trickery." "I challenge you to a duel to the death!" "I will never give up to a scaley bastard like you!" yelled Eli. "Lets duel!" yelled Scales. Eli grabbed his sword gun and attcacked General scales." Is that all you got!" Said Scales. Scales then grabbed Eli's neck."You are a weak little peasant of the devil!" Eli dropped his swordgun then Fox grabbed the swordgun and stabbed it into General Scales chest. "I will not lose a comrad to a fucking lizard!" Said Fox. Scales let go of Eli's neck and Eli fell on the floor and Scales was coughing up blood. Then he heard a voice. "I am sorry but I no longer need you General." "Who are you!" "Show yourself!" Said Scales. "You are no longer my servant." Scales then dropped dead on the floor and the last Krazoa spirit came out of him and went to the statue. "Whats going on?" Said Eli. "We better get out of here!" Said Flynn. "Good idea" Said Fox. When the ran to the crystal chamber. The blue vixen was finally freed from her prison. She opened her beutiful blue eyes. Fox gave her the staff and then The Krazoa statues head was ascending and the blue vixen was shooting at it while Fox was going into his Arwing to see what was going on in aerospace. "Whats your name?" Eli said to the blue vixen. "Krystal." She said. "Thats a nice name for a fox like you. My name is Eli." "I like that name too" Krystal said. Meanwhile Fox wanted to know about the statues head when it went into space. The statues head revealed to be the enemy he fought eight years ago. "Andross!" Fox said. "It is good to see you again. Fox Mccloud!" " Its been eight years since my resurrection. And I came back to destroy the Lylat System once and for all!" "You will die with me Fox Mccloud just like your father!" "That will never happen!" Said Fox. Fox then attacked Andross with his laser gun on the Arwing. And Then Falco appeared. "Fox whats up have not seen ya in a long time." Fox and Falco both battled Andross. "You have'nt seen the last of me Fox!" Andross exploded into bits. "Quick get into the Gyrocopter!"Said Eli. Eli,Flynn and Krystal went into the Gyrocopter and left the dinosaur planet. Then went to contact Fox on the radio. "Fox you there? This is Eli." "This is Fox. Eli what were you going to ask me?" "I was asking where is your base?" "The Great Fox?" "Yeah." " Its the big white ship thats says StarFox on the side of it." "Ok im heading there. Roger that." The Gyrocopter and the two Arwings landed on the Great Fox. They got out of their vehicles and went inside the Great Fox. "This is the Great Fox. Make yourselves at home." "Thank you for saving me." Said Krystal as she gave Eli a kiss on the cheek. Eli was knocked out by her voluptious looks. "Body temperature is increasing by 20% for Eli" Said Rob "Fox, Falco and Flynn laughed at Eli. "Aw shut up you three!" Screamed Eli. "Anyone want some chicken salad." Said Fox. "YEAH!" All Eli,Flynn,Falco,Krystal said. "I have'nt eated anything for days." While Fox was making the chicken salad, Flynn got out his backpack and got some bandages to cover Eli's wounds."Your wounded a little bit on the arms and legs." "Thank you." Said Eli. As Flynn wrapped the bandages on Eli's arms and Legs " Falco asked "Eli where are you from?". "Im from the planet Zypher." Eli replied. "Isnt that the planet that has a lot of rocky snow mountains." "Yes it is the planet that snows alot too has has alot of avalanches." replied Eli. "Its just like the arctic with yetis and lots of fish." "Everyone, foods ready!" Said Fox

End of chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

Hyper Wars Cross Mix

Chapter 2

The begining of the Ranger force

Fox and the gang are thinking ideas for the new Malitia force called the Ranger force allies with Star Fox. As Fox would like Eli as a Commander for the Ranger force.

"You guys like the chicken salad I made. Right?" Said Fox. "We love it!" Flynn,Eli,Krystal and Falco said. "Any plans for our next mission?" Eli asked?" "I plan on going to another dimension. do you want to come with me?" Said Flynn. "Yes but well how are we going to do it?" Said Eli. "Well there is key stones to get into other dimensions." Said Krystal. "I guess well have to look for that then." Said Flynn. "I had an Idea, that we should start a type of Malitia called the Ranger Force." Said Fox. "Thats a good Idea Fox." Said Eli. "Eli youll be the Commander of the Ranger Force and Krystal you can be the Major of the Ranger Force." Said Fox. "Will you join me Krystal?" Said Eli. "If you kiss me i'll join. Said Krystal. Eli gave Krystal a lovely kiss. "Uhhhh...Fox. Wheres Slippy?" Falco asked. "He's dead."Fox replied. " How did he die?" "His Arwing crashed into a canyon on Hydra a year ago." "Wow I never knew that?" "Flynn I guess you'll have to be our mechanic now." "I am very good at computers and fixing cars and trucks." Said Flynn "Good. I'll set you up on the mechanic team of Star Fox." Eli took out a Walkman out of his pocket and listend to some Guns & Roses with his headphones while Krystal was petting him. "Krystal..keep petting me. I like it. " Then Fox grabbed some beer out of the cooler and and the can itself has a futuristic look. "Are these cans of the future?" Said Flynn. "They are desighned out of a protective plastic and aluminum." Said Fox. "Cool." Said Eli. "Its Budwieser." Said Fox. Fox gave a can for Eli and Flynn. Flynn to a sip of the Budwieser and Said "It tastes different." "They changed the ingredients years ago." Said Fox. Krystal fell asleep on Eli's arm and she whispered " I love you Eli...I love you so much." Eli asked Fox if there is any room to sleep in and Fox replied "There are many rooms in the Great Fox." "My room will be the one upstiars." Eli said. Eli picked up Krystal and put her in the bedroom upstairs on the king size bed. Eli then covered her with a blanket and said quietly "I love you my lady." and gave her a kiss. Eli then walked down the stairs and took a shower. Eli took of his clothes and turned the knob for the water in the bathroom. Eli washed himself and then he was lying down in the shower thinking about Krystal and then he fell asleep while the water was running in the shower. "ZZZZzzzzz" Eli snored. and he was there the whole night. And Flynn opened the bathroom door and said "Holy shit!" Flynn was shocked that he saw Eli naked and closed the bathroom door. Eli then woke up and left the shower. He then put his shorts and tank top for bed. He went to sleep on the bed in the downstairs bedroom.

End of Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3 Thunderbolt

Chapter 3

"Thunderbolt"

As they all went to sleep and they woke up in the morning the mission briefing was to enter the ice planet Zypher to get the Earth key stone to enter Earth. Zypher is a ice planet full of thunderstorms, avalanches and sub-zero temperature with yetis,wolves and fishes and tribes too. Flynn has to aquire the Earth key stone to go to Earth.

"I got suits for you guys!" Said Fox. "They look like skin tight suits." Said Eli. "But you can put armor over them so no one can see it." Said Fox. "It look wierd on me." Said Flynn. They all put the suits on and used the armor on top of the suits. "I look cool." Said Krystal. "Here you need this." Said Fox. Fox gave Eli a headset that could communicate throughout the team and it also had some codec codes on them. "My codec code is 19.93 and Flynn's is 19.82, Krystal's is 20.02 and Falco's is 19.96." Fox explained. "Got it." Eli replied. As the deployed the Arwings, Eli contacted Fox that the yetis there are fierce. "Beware Fox. The yetis are fierce and can kill you too." After they landed on Zypher they were already feeling cold and they needed a jacket to get some warmth. "Man..Im cold..." Said Fox while he was shivering. As they walked along the trail they saw a shop that sells jackets with hoods. They bought the jackets and covered themselves. Then they climed up the summits of Zypher and encountered some sleeping yeti's. "Holy shit! They are huge!" Said Fox. "We need to keep quiet." Said Eli. As they went to the cave they saw a guy in blue and black armor with black hair. "A human. In these temperatures?" Krystal said. "My name is Sub-Zero." He said. "I am looking to defeat Shao-Khan." "We were just looking for a key stone to enter earth." Said Flynn. "Key stone? well can I come with you." Said Sub-Zero. "You can join our Militia." Said Eli. "Sweet." Said Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero joined the Militia and they walked on to get the key stone . They saw a glowing light in the treasure box. "Is this the key stone?" Said Fox. They ran up to the box and opened it and it was the Earth key stone. "We got it!" Said Eli. Then they heard a siren come on and the snow was coming down hard. "Avalanche!" Said Fox. They ran to thier arwings and took the key stone and Sub-Zero with them. Soon after they went back to the Great Fox to chat with Sub-Zero. "Sub-Zero that is a good name." Said Flynn. "Thank you for joining the crew Sub-Zero!" Said Fox.

End of Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4 Love is in the air

Chapter 4

"Love is in the air"

Fox and company has succeded the 1st mission and now its a small break before mission 2 takes ahead.

"Krystal." "What?" Krystal replied. "I love you." Eli said. "I love you too honey." Krystal replied. Flynn was building a Lego fortress to explain the stratagies of the battlefield while Fox was drnkikng some Budwieser while watching Saving Private Ryan on the TV. Eli just couldnt hold himself back and said "I think its time." to Krystal. As he was in love mode ,he kissed Krystal while she was walking to the upstairs bedroom. "Mmmm..." She went and then Eli was in pain since he tried to resist it but then the pain grew more and more. "Ughh.." he then fell to the floor holding his crotch. "Aw..fucking hell..." He yelled. "Honey whats the matter?.." Krystal replied. "My crotch hurts." Eli then tried to walk to the bed upstairs. And then he laid down and he tried to forget the pain and tried to sleep. 30 minutes later he went to sleep and while he was in deep sleep Krystal took off his shorts and pulled his underwear down a bit. "Ooh..It looks big." She said quietly. And then she started sucking on it. Eli was still asleep while Krystal was sucking on his manhood. Krystal then took off her black tank top and gave him a good feeling. "Flynn walked up the starirs and saw Eli and Krystal doing it and Flynn said "Holy shit! What the fuck?!" Krystal then said to Flynn "Im healing him."Umm...ok?" he then closed the door during thier privacy. Flynn went back downstiars to change. "Man im having a wierd day." Said Flynn. "At least it's a Romcom and a Sci-Fi story" Said Sub-Zero. Falco was doing some target practices in the training room and Fox got all drunk.

End of Chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5 Enter Krystal's World

Chapter 5

"Enter Krystal's World"

As our heroes go to Earth there was a bit of romance between Eli and Krystal a fun one especially. It is almost christmas time in Corneria, then appeared a virus named Rinzler one of the viruses that destroyed The Grid.

"Man what the hell are we listening to keep it down!" Said Flynn. And he woke up and saw Rinzler. "Rinzler! Everyone wake up it is an emergency!" Yelled Flynn. they all got up and armed themselves with a blaster and a sniper rifle. "Who are you?" Said Eli. "I am Rinzler one of the viruses that destroyed the grid." "What do you want from us?" Said Krystal. "All I need is a key stone." Replied Rinzler. "Falco hand him the key stone ." Said Sub-Zero. When he handed Rinzler the key stone, Rinzler laughed and wanted to destroy the universe. Rinzler then dissapeared. "Ya guys know we handed him a fake key stone." Said Eli. They laughed. "We tricked him!" Said Sub-Zero. "Thank god we still have the real key stone." Said Fox. They got into thier Arwings and they wanted go visit Corneria for christmas. When they landed, there was a big tree with christmas decorations in the Cornerian Time Square. "Wow this is a beutiful city." Said Eli. They saw a man in a dark green armor. "Who are you?" Falco said. "I am Master Chief." "Did you come to attack the aparoids or viruses?" Fox said. "Yes." Master Chief replied. "Your army should join our Ranger Force." Said Eli. "But wouldn't it be too big for an army?" "Nah." Said Flynn. The Star Fox team walked to a gun shop and they purchased some bazooka's. They upgraded thier arsenal and upgraded thier gear. Eli took out a Cuban cigar and lightened it but then he said "Im a badass!" He said and then upgraded his swordgun with a retractable sniper scope. They then went to the Cornerian Subway station to enter the other side of the Cornerian Time Square.

End of Chapter 5


	7. Chapter 6 The Fury

Chapter 6

"The Fury"

Our heroes are now in the Cornerian Time Sqaure in Corneria and something unkown is about to happen. They then walked out of the train and were on the lookout for viruses.

Flynn carried his submachine gun and checked for Area B while Eli was checking on Area A. "Man this Bazooka is powerful." Then Rinzler appeared then again along with a man with gray hair. Then a man in a stealth outfit was sneaking behind Rinzler. "Prepare to die Star Fox!" Everyone shot at Rinzler and he dodged it because he was so fast and Flynn shot Rinzler with a Bazooka but then Rinzler threw his data disc at Flynn but Flynn destroyed it with a Bazooka shot. A man with a sneaking suit and a bandana strangeled and shot the guy with the grey hair. "Who are you?" Krystal said. "My name is Solid Snake." "Solid Snake? are you the legendary Solid Snake?" Master Chief said. "Yes." "Can you help us Snake?" Fox Replied. "Yeah." "That guy was Gray Fox. And here is another key stone." Said Snake. "A key stone to Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee and Leanbox?" Said Fox. "Alright lets get back to base." Said Fox. They all went back to base and took Snake and Master Chief with them. "This is nice." Said Master Chief. "Yeah I can agree." Said Snake. "Oh your back with another key stone." Said Sub-Zero. Snake took out some cigarettes and smoked them. "Snake you seem like a cool guy." Said Eli. "I am but im serious." Replied Snake. "Heading to Planeptune first we have to see what is going on in that planet." Said Fox. "We captured Rinzler." Said ROB. "Take him to the interrigation room." Said Fox. "Want me to handle him?" Said Falco. "Yes!" Fox Replied. Falco walked to the interrigation room and tried to scare him as he closed the door. "Wanna play chess?" Said Sub-Zero. "Yeah" Said Eli. Fox was trying to locate Planeptune meanwhile Krystal was undressing as she was going to take a shower. She was thinking about Eli while she was showering. she loved him so much to the point where she touched herself. "Oooh." Krystal moaned as she was squeezing her erect nipples, but then She heard Snake walking to the bathroom. Snake opened the door unsuprised as he was sitting on the toilet bowl. "Hey Krystal!" Snake Said. "Can I have some privacy Snake!" Krystal agerly replied. Snake then left the bathroom to go to a locker. "Huh... maybe this is a good place to hide." As Snake went into the locker he immediatley closed it. He was breathing heavily in the locker then he got a codec call from Otacon. "Snake dont you have anything else better to do, get back to the mission!" Otacon said as he scolded Snake.

End of Chapter 6 


	8. Chapter 7 Entering The Hyperdimension

Chapter 7

"Entering the Hyperdimension"

Our heroes are entering Planeptune and other hyperdimensions. Eli and Flynn were eating Cornerian Pizza together because they are like bros. And it was 3AM and Krystal was already asleep. While Fox is busy he was almost falling asleep. Snake fell asleep in the locker and Master Chief fell asleep in the corner. Sub-Zero was in training to practice more of his fighting abilities. Falco also went to sleep and Rinzler was dead.

"Are you falling asleep there Fox?" Flynn said. "A little bit...pass me some Monster Energy." Said Fox. Flynn got the Monster Energy from the fridge and gave it to Fox. "Thanks Flynn." Said Fox."Thanks." Replied Flynn. Krystal woke up at 6AM and she saw Eli downstairs eating pizza. "Good Morning sugar." She said softly. "Morning dear." Eli replied. And they gave a lovely kiss to each other meanwhile Fox was hearing the sound of those two kissing and got distracted a little bit. "We are reaching Planeptune in five minutes. so hang on tight!" Said Fox. "Krystal has telapathic powers and she is quite unique too. And Eli has the powers of flying and darkness." Said Flynn. As they landed on Planeptune they saw all crazy stuff happening in the city and there was a girl with purple hair and purple eyes attacking the aparoids with her katana. She then Turned her head and looked at the Star Fox team. "Who are you guys?" Said the girl. "We come to help you to kill the viruses also known as aparoids." Said Fox. "Im Neptune. Nice to meet you." "Call me Fox." Fox replied. As the ran to kill the viruses in the city of Planeptune, Sub Zero, Solid Snake and Master Chief were playing chess in the Great Fox. Eli grabbed his swordgun and slashed the viruses and he was trying to protect the civillians from the viruses. Krystal used her bazooka to kill the viruses and Fox was using his submachine gun as the battle was getting intense then appeared three giant mechs one white, one purple and one red. "What the hell!?" Fox yelled as he saw the mechs. The one who was piloting the purple mech was Shinji Ikari and the other two Eva pilots Asuka Langley Shoryu and Rei Ayanami. Fox got a codec call from General Peppy. "Fox. they are our allies in those Evas." Our heroes killed all the viruses on Planeptune and the city was now safe from viruses. Eli introduced Krystal to Neptune. "Neptune this is my girlfriend Krystal." "Nice to meet you Krystal" Neptune replied. Then our heroes flew all away back to the great fox to go eat some dinner. Falco was playing the Legend of Link on the Philips CD-I and he said "Man this game sucks! Bad story and everyrthing about it sucks!" Eli then carried Krystal back to the upstairs bedroom and he noticed she was wounded on her right arm. Eli then wrapped the bandage on her right arm and then Krystal gave him a kiss of love. Krystal then had tears of joy and hugged Eli. "Whats the matter?" he asked. "Eli..I...I can't stop thinking about you." "I love you Eli." She replied with tears in her eyes. "I love you too babe." Eli repled. "I..I want to make a baby with you Eli." As Krystal expressed her true feelings. "A baby?" Eli said with a shocked face. "Yes Eli a baby because you seem fit to be a father." Krystal replied. Eli broke down in sadness. "Whats the matter sweetheart?" Krystal said. "I remember when I was a little pup my father abondoned me when I was only 12 years old and I had to go look somewhere to live and then I was adopted and got into a tribe when I was 14. Eli said. "Thats sad and I hope one day you will get to see your father again." Said the blue vixen. Then Eli brought out his bible and read the scripture Ephisians 4:2 and Krystal read it along with him. "You know I belive in Christianity." Said Eli. "Me too" Said Krystal. "Only god will help us fight through this massacre." Said Eli. "Thats right." Replied Krystal. "Dinner time!"Fox said.


	9. Chapter 8 The Flames of war

Chapter 8

"The flames of war"

Eli and Krystal where talking about thier pasts and Fox calling all of them downstairs for dinner, Falco was reading a book on how to win a war and Snake was hiding in a cardboard box and smoking a cigarette. Neptune was training to fight better with her katana and Flynn was getting his armor upgraded by Sub-Zero.

"I just wanted to say to you all. Thank you for supporting the Ranger Force as we are headed for Laststation I just wanted to congratulate you on your hard work." Said Fox"

"Noire and Uni.." Whispered Neptune. As they landed on Lastation,it was dark and grim for a nation and there was people in the nation that were running from the viruses. Noire used her rapier to attack the viruses. The enviroment was gritty but there was still hope. "Snake use your PSG-1 to eliminate these things." Said Coloniel Campbell. "Gotcha!" Replied Snake. They gathered up and try to eliminate the Aparoids and Noire joined them as they attacked them. "Noire!" yelled Neptune in happieness and excitement. "Where is Uni?" Said Neptune. "She was hiding near a building in one of the complexes." Replied Noire. Fox shot down 4 Aparoids and Eli shot 6. And then the area was clear then appeared Vert and Nepgear. "Big sis!" Yelled Uni. "Im so glad you ok." Said Noire. Noire gave Uni a big hug so did Nepgear and Neptune. "What have I been smoking?" said Sub-Zero. Everyone laughed and then boarded the Great Fox to Coneria. As they landed to Coneria Neptune was amazed. "This looks so cool!." Said Neptune. General Peppy said they were invited to a dance at the Plaza at the Cornerian Time Sqaure. "Holy shit!" Said Eli and everyone else was happy that they were invited. They all went to the dressing room and then went into the Plaza they then book rooms in the hotel. There was wine and some exotic food in there. Eli was in his purple suit with a green tie and black pants with suspenders and Krystal was in her beutiful black and blue dress. Neptune was in her pink,purple and black dress in her HDD form same with Nepgear. "Krystal.." Eli softly said. "What?" Krystal Replied. Eli then started getting emotional. "Will..will you dance with me?" He said. "Definatley my sweetheart." She replied. They danced in a tango style and then they kissed in a lovely way. Neptune held the whine glass and drank some of it along with her sister. "This is a moment to remember." Said Eli. "Indeed." replied Krystal.

End of chapter 8


	10. Chapter 9 The Spirits

Chapter 9

"The Spirits"

Meanwhile on Leanbox, several reports were noticed that there was a glowing light in the sky with multiple white hands and then several people were tryimng to escape this massacre but they could not defend thereselves,civillians especially. As our leader Lady Green Heart will try to defeat this object in the sky she will stop it as quickly as she can. "Ugh..I cant seem to stop them!" Vert said. Vert then escaped Leanbox and sadly Leanbox was destroyed then she went to the desert and called Neptune. "Neptune..Neptune where are you!" Vert yelled. "I guess I have to do this myself." she said. She then encountered a orb that had the face of IF. "What is this" She said curiously. She held it and took the orb with her. The orb is a spirit of IF, then a wolf appeared. "Aren't you a goddess of the now destroyed land?" The wolf said. "Who are you?" Vert said. "Let me introduce myself. I am Wolf, leader of the Star Wolf team." Wolf replied. "You want to get Leanbox and your friends back?" Wolf said. "Yes." Vert replied. Wolf tried to get her to join Star Wolf but the deal was turned down as she can only trust herself. And then Wolf left and Vert was stranded in the desert. Vert then teleported to Planeptune and Neptune and Nepgear were still not there. "Where did they go?" Compa then appeared calling Vert. "Vert!, Neptune is somewhere in Corneria." Compa said. "Corneria? Never heard of that planet." Vert Replied. "It is the blue planet which is far far away from Planeptune,Leanbox,Lowee and Lastation." Compa said. " Ill go to Corneria soon." Vert went into her HDD form and went to aerospace going to Corneria. She then step foot in Corneria. "Wow this place is just like Planeptune except bigger". Vert then walked to Cornerian Time Sqaure and saw the two walking on the streets of Corneria. She then went back to her regualr form and ran to Neptune. "Neptune!,Nepgear!" they both turned thier head around and saw Vert "Vert!" They bouth shouted. Vert gave Nepgear and Neptune a hug. And Vert also saw Noire and Uni. "Vert is back!" as they also gave Vert a hug.

End of Chapter 9


	11. Chapter 10 Extreme Senses

Chapter 10

"Extreme senses"

When our heroes met Vert they were suprised to see such a beutiful looking CPU goddess she was and then they traveled to the desert and then they encountered a friend. All hope is not lost and they will defeat the aparoids and regain the spirits of thier friends.

"We are now in the desert and we gotta fight these aparoids." Said Vert. Then there was a girl with purple hair and she was holding a teddy bear. "Plutia its me Neptune!" Neptune called to Plutia. The Girl turned her head and Neptune noticed her eye color was different. It was more of a dark red tone instead of pink. She then tranformed into her HDD for and said "Im not Plutia! Im Iris heart!" Plutia said. She then attacked Vert with a electrifying projectile but Vert dodged it. "We gotta take her down Fox!" Eli said. "Take this you bitch!" as Fox brought his shotgun out. Flynn told Eli that he needs to use his swordgun to stab Plutia in the chest to remove the evil spirit thats currently in her. "Dont kill her." Said Nepgear. Krystal and Eli attacked Plutia till she gave up but she did not give up. Then Eli used a Gale Buster on Plutia then she fell to the ground and the evil spirit was removed from her. "Plutia..are you okay?" Neptune said. It seemed as if Plutia got knocked out from the attack but she eventually woke up saying "What happened?". Eli then replied "You had a evil spirit controling you. But where is it coming from though." They all went to the Great Fox again to then go to Lowee and Lowee is led by Blanc aka White Heart. They entered Lowee and they saw aparoids thier too and there was more aparoids "Take down every single one of them!" Fox said. They all attacked the aparoids but then it got crazier because they brought out thier RPG's. They shot down all the aparoids and none of them are even left. "We got em!" Yelled Eli with full of excitement. Blanc then came to Fox saying that she wanted to join him so they can all destroy the aparoids. They all went back to the Great Fox to chat about the mission. Krystal hugged Eli as he came back. "Oh sugar I love you so much!" Eli then kissed Krystal "Mmmmmm" Krystal went. They went to thier room and Snake was in the cardboard box watching. "Man Im feeling hot today." Eli said. Krystal then undressed herself and Eli then said "Woah!" She had so much excitement that she took Eli's pants off. "May I lick it!?" The blue vixen asked. Eli then said. "Sure go ahead." Meanwhile Neptune and Nepgear were enjoying the view of space and Master Chief was still playing chess with Sub-Zero. "Life just isnt the same anymore." said Snake man I also miss Meryl. too. But at least we can get through this.


End file.
